Pandesia's Potion
by Victoria Midnite
Summary: *** On Hold***When inuyasha and Kagome are hit by two darts, they find that Inuyasha Isn't turing back demon the morning after the New Moon. What will being human do to his already confused emotions, and how will he get back to normal?
1. The New Moon

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters here, so don't sue me. Enjoy, and please R+R I need feedback.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"So this potion will turn anyone into a demon?" Naroku asked suspiciously of the young woman beside him.  
  
"Yes, it can only be administered through a cut, or open wound though." The woman answered ."You could put it on a sword or dart and it would work that way. It will also put them under your command if you add your own blood to the potion. But only after they are fully transformed, that takes about three weeks to change completely. They will be like slaves at that time." She said with a bitter note.  
  
"Where did you get this potion from?" he asked casually.  
  
"From my former master, Pandesia, she is a cat demon of the Northern Lands." The woman said with a sad look on her face. She remembered when Pandesia had come up with her fiendish plan, to turn all humans into demons starting with her. She had run away from Pandesia, only taking the knowledge of the potion with her. She missed her master but did not want to be her slave, only her apprentice. 'That part of your life is over so get over it!' she told herself, now if she could only believe that.  
  
She felt her shoulder shaken, "What would the effect be on a half demon?" Naraku asked for the second time becoming annoyed by her daydreaming.  
  
"Oh," she said after being shaken out of her memories, "it would turn that hanyou into a demon a little faster, about two weeks, but the command would take a month to work."  
  
"Good, good," he answered, she noticed him going into lala land and waited patiently for him to return to reality. Nobody needs a grouchy buyer.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, what is your name?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Janelle`" she said simply.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
"URRRG!, Kagome come back!" Inuyasha yelled after her.  
  
"No Inuyasha, I'm going home, I don't have to take this anymore! And I'm never coming back!!!" She yelled back. 'He makes me sooo mad sometimes!' She fumed to herself. She knew she would come back the next day, but she just had to get away from that jerk for a little while and maybe catch up on her studies.  
  
'He can be so stuborne! And make the littleist thing huge, why were we fighting again?' All the sudden she couldn't remember why. 'Oh well I'm sure it was his fault!' she thought to herself, while she made her way back to the well.  
  
"AHHHH" Inuyasha screamed, and punched a hole in a tree, trying to vent his anger. "She makes me SOOOO DAMN MAD!" he punched the poor tree again, Knocking it over.  
  
"So what did you do this time moron?" Shippo asked then ran under the knocked down tree, that Inuyasha had been using for a punching bag, laughing.  
  
Inuyasha stopped for a minute to think, why had they been fighting? "I..I have no clue." And Shippo started rolling on the ground about to die of laughter. Inuyasha tried to hit Shippo, but the kitsune was to fast, and Inuyasha proceeded to chase after him. "Come back here half-pint! I'll show you to laugh!"  
  
  
  
After everyone fell asleep Inuyasha was still thinking, as he looked to the night sky. The Moon was almost gone. The next night, the New Moon, would turn him human. And his thoughts slowly turned entirely to that subject and how much he hated it.  
  
******************  
  
Kagome had come back the next day, but tensions were running high and the gutsy kitsune was coming close to being attacked by Inuyasha at any moment.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, why ya so grumpy?" Shippo teased then ran from a punch. "Oh, I know, your turning human tonight, aren't you Inuyasha?"  
  
"Stop reminding me." Inuyasha grumbled back.He hated being human so much, he could barely hear or smell anything, AND he was so damn WEAK in that state. They could lose all of the jewel shards if he couldn't protect them. He hated the human ears, and didn't like the new eyes, but the worst thing was the hair. He loved his hair and it's silver color, but black was so, so dark and, just not silver.  
  
OK the hair wasn't the worst part, the worst part was that he seemed to, to be . attracted to Kagome, of all people, when he was human. That was bad, she was just a stupid jewel detector, nothing more. Well. mabye a friend, but just a friend, he definitely didn't like her in that way. He didn't think he could love anyone again after Kikio.  
  
Yes, she was just annoying and stupid, ya, that's it annoying and stupid.. Sometimes she was nice, but he definitely didn't like her.  
  
"Inuyasha, we should find shelter for the night," Kagome said a little cautiously, " since it's almost sunset and tonight's umm, with your umm, condition and." Inuyasha stopped her.  
  
"Fine we make camp for the night, now shut up you stupid girl." He said gruffly. Then he went to find a tree to climb and spend the rest of the night in.  
  
Kagome went to find some firewood and think a little. 'Why dose he get so grumpy on the New Moon, being human isn't that bad, is it? Why am I worrying about HIM he's just mean to me, and whenever he is nice he takes it back. but sometimes I swear he looks at me, in an .. odd way, .I guess I'll never figure him out.' She thought to herself.  
  
When she got back he was human, she kind of liked it when he was human, his ears were gone, but he looked better that way, she didn't know why, then she figured it out! He was smiling! He just looked ..happier.. when he was human and she noticed that she got that odd look mostly when he was human.  
  
**************  
  
At about midnight Kagome thought she got a bug bite on her back and scratched away a little dart that had a powerful potion in it, then proceeded to have a bad dream. Inuyasha on the other hand sat straight up when he felt the dart hit his chest, there was a stream nearby and he had washed his outer kimono and was waiting for it to dry. So he only had the thin cloth one on. He knew the dart had some purpose but he didn't feel strange, so decided against taking a chance of walking into danger in his human form and going out to find who shot it..  
  
He did see Kagome though, it looked like she was having a bad dream. He wanted to wake her and comfort her, but then thought better of it. It seemed to be getting worse though, she started muttering, then distinctively saying, "no, no" her breathing was getting rapid and she started tossing and turning, the "no's" were getting louder. Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer, he had to help her.  
  
He jumped from the tree, landing a little less gracefully than he would have liked, but it was the best his altered form could do. He went to where Kagome was sleeping, he shook her lightly, and she awoke with a scream.  
  
She looked around, seeing, their was nothing to fear and hugged Inuyasha tightly. He was a little shocked, but he couldn't say he didn't like it and returned the embrace. 'Damn, Inuyasha stop thinking that way!' he told himself.. But he did like it.  
  
Kagome didn't know why he was there but she was grateful he was. She had been in serous trouble in her dream, no nightmare, but then Inuyasha had awakened her and she felt safe for the moment.  
  
After a few moments it became awkward, and they parted. "Umm, thank you." Kagome told Inuyasha after a minute or two, a little embarrassed.  
  
Inuyasha then remembered why he had woken up in the first place. "Kagome, did you feel a umm, dart?" 'Wow, the prize for the stupidest sentence ever, Inuyasha!' He bitterly thought to himself.  
  
"I, umm, think I felt a bug bite a few minutes ago." She said a little confused.  
  
"Where, let me see." Inuyasha stated a little worried.  
  
"It's on my back, here" she said, sitting up and turning so that her back was to Inuyasha. He was a little embarrassed when she started to pull up her shirt, but she only pulled it up in the back so he could see the bite, or dart, or whatever it was. It looked red and raised, and he could see right where it hit. It didn't look bad, but it didn't look good either. He gently touched around it, to see if it hurt, see if it was warm, or maybe just an excuse to touch her.  
  
Kagome went red as Inuyasha touched her back, it felt good, except when he got close to the bit mark which hurt a little. It kind of tickled and she couldn't stop a giggle. "What was that for!" Inuyasha said quickly and defensively, was he making her laugh, what did, he do?  
  
"Sorry, it tickled." Kagome said shyly.  
  
"Oh," he got a mischievous look in his eye and started tickling her.  
  
"Hey!, Stop that right now! Don't make me say 'the word'" He immediately stopped with that threat. He didn't want to be 'sat' again, that stupid necklace, and she had the power over it.  
  
"Here, did you get a dart, um, hit?" She said before he got to mad with the threat.  
  
"Yah, that's when I woke up and then I saw you, having your nightmare." He said quickly.  
  
"Well let me see!" She said impatiently "We need to know if these are poisonous, and I'm the one who's been learning medicine from Keade."  
  
Inuyasha reddened a little and stared taking off his shirt. Kagome saw this and blushed also. She then reminded herself that this was strictly medical. She didn't know why it bothered her now, she had tended his wounds before, but somehow this was different.  
  
'Damn, he has a fine body!' she told herself, and instantly reddened more and scolded herself. But it was true, it was very well muscled, not steroid- like and bulgy, but flat and toned. He saw her gaze and instantly had a little grin pulling at his lips.  
  
"Umm, lay down I can't see properly, with you sitting up." She said, the fire didn't provide enough light to see with, his back was to the flames, and all she saw was shadows. He did as he was told and lade down.  
  
She inspected his chest where the dart had hit. It didn't look poisonous, but she decided they needed to visit Keade in the morning. She thought that she should touch around it to see if it hurt, Inuyasha had, she didn't need to but did anyway, the tickle revenge was to alluring.  
  
She got the mischievous look this time and he warned "Don't even try!" But she tried anyway, and it started a full scale tickle war, with Inuyasha winning. He somehow got her arms pinned with one of his arms and was using the other to tickle the back side of her knee, "Do you give?" he said triumphantly.  
  
"Never" she cried out as her tickled more.  
  
"I can stay like this all night." he said trailing off, he meant it as a threat, but it didn't seem like such a bad thing when he said it, it could even be nice, to just sit there and hold her. 'Stop that now!' he yelled at himself.  
  
But Kagome thought the same thing, with him holding her from behind, half naked. 'Stop that now!' She yelled at herself. Then they both noticed the others reaction to his statement and he let go, this was getting uncomfortable. "We sh-should get to sleep if we want to get to, um, Keade's by noon." Inuyasha stumbled over his words and turned red.  
  
"Uh, yah, we should." Kagome said reddening too. They each went back to their respective beds. Kagome wondered why he was being so, nice and . sociable. And ticklish, she added, with a grin. What was going on with Inuyasha, why did she feel this way, oh well, she'd think about it tomorrow. Then she promptly fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to think, he knew he had fun with Kagome, and he thought he liked her, but then he remembered what he had been thinking the night before: that he only felt this way when he was human. So this would all be gone by tomorrow, he wasn't sure if he wanted tomorrow to come, 'this is all so confusing' was his last thought before he fell asleep.  
  
************* 


	2. The Harabi Root

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"So what do you think Keade?" Kagome asked the old woman as she inspected her back.  
  
"I think I have seen this before," Keade said. "do you have the dart that struck you?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha said, "we found it on the ground where she was sleeping." The old woman looked at this closely. She though she had finally found out why Inuyasha hadn't returned to his hanyou form after the New Moon was gone.  
  
"I've got it." She announced "this is a poison that turns humans into demons." She said.  
  
"Then why am I Still human!!!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"Because you were human when it struck you, and this potion slowly turns the victims blood into demon blood, it's very slow at first, but after the first two weeks it works much more quickly" she said trying to explain the predicament to Inuyasha, "Your blood was human that night, so it affects you as a human."  
  
"Shit, I'm human for two weeks?" Inuyasha screamed and hit the table with his hand, it normally would have broken with a hit like that but in his human form it only left a little dent, and hurt his hand now. He grabbed his bruised hand and then he realized.. " Were, gonna turn full demon?" Inuyasha said not knowing exactly how he felt about that. He normally would have jumped at the idea, but now, in this form, he knew that he would never see Kagome again if he turned full demon, he had thought about that a lot with the jewel fragments. But wait, she would turn demon too. What would that be like?  
  
As these thoughts rushed through his head, Keade stopped him. "Yes Inuyasha, without treatment you two will turn full demon," she said, but then continued with a warning voice, "but you will be slaves to whoever did this to you."  
  
"What!" Kagome said, "first were gonna turn demon, then were gonna be slaves!" She cried, eyes wide.  
  
"Yes," Keade said, "but their is a cure."  
  
"OK, so where's the cure!" Kagome squeaked.  
  
"I have everything for it except one herb." Keade said "The Harabi root."  
  
"Well then lets get it!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "I'm not gonna be ANYBODIES slave!"  
  
"It grows far away from here, two weeks journey, and it may not be their at all." Keade said. "And you two only have three weeks to be treated, after that, you will be full demon and beyond help."  
  
"Then what are we gonna do!" Inuyasha yelled. He would never be anyone's slave!  
  
"I think I've heard of that," Kagome announced. "We could go to my time and buy it at a specialty herb store!" She said brightening considerably.  
  
"Good, good." Keade said "I'll get the rest of the cure started, it takes a week to finish this, by then you'll be one fifth demon."  
  
"OK so we have a plan, lets go Inuyasha!" Kagome said pulling at his arm, "I don't want to take any chances of getting stuck as a demon. Shoppo, you stay here and help Keade" The kitsune nodded  
  
"You know she may have tended your wound, but she hasn't done mine yet!" Inuyasha said angrily,  
  
"Oh, ya," Kagome noted his open shirt and the dart mark that was turning purple, and blue. "Well then lets go right after that then." She said hoping that her mark didn't look so bad.  
  
***********  
  
"What are you doing here!" Kagome cried to a young man who was in her kitchen "Ohh, Jason it's soooo good to se you!" she ran up to him and gave him a bone-splitting hug.  
  
Inuyasha didn't like that at all and at once asked "Who's he?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Inuyasha, this is Jason," she said releasing him, "Jason, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Jason, he's our punk cousin from America." She said smiling  
  
"Sup Inuyasha?" Jason said. Inuyasha eyed him, he was wearing even weirder clothes than Kagome wore. He had red and black plad pants on and a black shirt that read "Good Charlotte" on the front. But what Inuyasha did like was the spiked leather cuffs he had on his wrists and neck, he thought they looked decisively manly. His hair was spiked and blue, Inuyasha wondered how it was blue, only demons have hair that color. And why was his ear, tongue, lip, eyebrow, nose, and chin pierced? Piercing had always seemed painful, and stupid to Inuyasha, he couldn't understand why anyone would want to do that.  
  
"Sup?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"He means what's up, what's going on." Kagome translated.  
  
"Oh, well we need to fine the harabi root and return to Keade." Inuyasha said.  
  
"OK, sure. I'll just let you do that." Jason answered thinking Inuyasha was crazy.  
  
"That's actually what were here for Jason." Kagome said to Jason, then turned to Inuyasha, "OK, I'll go and find where to get some on the internet, you go, umm, and watch some TV, would you go get him settled for me Jason, his shouldn't take me long." She said to her cousin, with puppy- dog eyes that he couldn't resist.  
  
"OK, Ok, fine I'll do it, just stop making that face!" he said, he couldn't refuse her when she made that face. "C'mon, Inuyasha, over here." As he headed down the hall.  
  
***************  
  
"OK, here's the deal, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she entered the living room and sat down next to him on the couch, "The harabi root is at a store in a mall four hours away from here. Now Jason's already agreed to driving us there and lending you some of his clothes to wear in public, so we'll leave in half an hour. We can get there by five, and get back here by around ten. Unless we have any problem finding it, if it look's like we won't get home by midnight, then we'll find a cheap hotel by ourselves, Jason has to be back home, in America by tomorrow night, he's only here for winter vacation." She said, "Is all that good with you?"  
  
"Ya, I guess, but I wanna keep my clothes." He said stubbornly.  
  
"Well you can't, so get over it, you have to try and blend in." she said.  
  
"OK, fine I just wanna get this over with as soon as possible, were losing jewel finding time doing this."  
  
"Well soooooory!" she said, "I don't like this any more than you do!" She turned and left the room angry with him.  
  
" Why do we always end up fighting?" he asked himself out loud.  
  
***********  
  
"Hey Jason get off at the next exit, and find a gas station." Kagome instructed.  
  
"OK, fine, it couldn't hurt to stretch our legs." He replied.  
  
"What's a gas station?" Inuyasha chimed in, he had a hard time trusting the car, and was asking what everything else was.  
  
Kagome had told Jason about the shards, the darts and Inuyasha's normal form. He had taken it surprisingly well, except for the fact that his baby cousin was traveling around with a strange man he didn't know.  
  
"It's a place to get more fuel to make the car run." Jason answered.  
  
Inuyasha expected that, he guessed, but didn't cars roll, and not run? Oh well, he was just glad to get out of the small car after two hours.  
  
They stopped at a small middle-of-nowhere gas station, and Jason and Inuyasha went to go buy some snacks while Kagome found the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, what's a 'lotto ticket' Jason?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Here I'll get you one, it's a ticket you buy and you have the chance to win a lot of money, depending on the numbers they pick." He said while buying a small Scratch-and-Win** Ticket, a drink and a few candy bars, "Or you can buy a little one like this, that you scratch off the outer layer and see if you win by the numbers underneath."  
  
Kagome had returned for the ladies room and they were about to leave when Inuyasha scratched his Scratch-and-Win ticket, and noticed a bunch of $5,000* marks on it. He showed it to Jason who the proceeded to jump and shout, "We won $5,000, Kagome we won!"  
  
* I know this should be in yen, but I'm in to much of a writing mood to stop and check. ** I'm pretty sure they don't have Scratch-and-Win in Japan, but the writing mood thing.  
  
****************************  
  
After they had collected their $5,000 they had resumed their long car ride, but considerably happier than before. They arrived at the Midtown Mall at 5:30 and searched for the herb shop. They found it at 5:45 and asked about he harabi root.  
  
Unfortunately it was out of stock and their wouldn't be a new shipment for four more days. So with their new money Kagome and Inuyasha found a hotel to stay the night while Jason went back home. They figured that after all they had been through that they deserved a vacation, and now that they had all that money they should take advantage of their luck.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, wanna watch a movie?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Umm, what's a movie?" he asked a little embarrassed of him having to ask what everything was.  
  
"Umm, it's umm, hard to explain, it's a story that plays it self on the TV, it usually takes two hours."  
  
"Uhh, I guess so." Inuyasha wondered what he was getting himself into.  
  
"OK, I'll call the front office and order one, what type do you like?" she asked.  
  
"I'll go with whatever you like." He said hoping in her having good judgment.  
  
"OK I'll try to find something we'll both like." She said.  
  
Once they got popcorn made and Kagome picked a movie with lots of action for Inuyasha, and a bit of a love story for herself to watch, they settled down on the couch. It was a pretty small couch Kagome thought, she normally wouldn't have liked the close quarters, but now that Inuyasha was acting a little nicer she didn't mind much.  
  
Inuyasha quite enjoyed the closeness, the more time he spent human the more he thought that liking Kagome in that way was a wonderful idea. The movie was about half way over when Inuyasha had the sudden urge to put his arm around Kagome's shoulders. He had an internal battle for several minutes before deciding against it.  
  
Kagome noticed something change in Inuyasha for a few minutes and wondered what it was. She was getting tired and settled her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. It seemed a natural thing to do, nothing major or extravagant, it was just a mild showof friendly affection. She felt safe with her head on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand perceived this up as something huge. He had just been debating on doing something just like this, did she feel . that way about him.. or was it just her being tired and setting her head on the nearest thing?  
  
He didn't really care about it after a few minutes. He knew Kagome had fallen asleep and it sounded like an attractive idea. He soon fell asleep, his head falling oh top of hers, he had a wonderful dream, he didn't quite know what it was about, but Kagome was there and their was a feeling of happiness and that all was right with the world. Kagome's presence alone had a soothing affect on him.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow if I don't have any computer trouble, but I need to know, would the people reading this like more mushy stuff, or some more action? I'm trying to decide on this, so if you have anything to say please let me know. Oh, and I know I'm shooting out these chapters really fast, and they will be for about the next week, until I have to go back to school, then they will come much more slowly, so enjoy the speed while you can. (  
  
As always more to come.  
  
Victoria. 


	3. A little Vacation

Chapter 3  
  
Inuyasha woke up first, with a slight yawn and a stretch he noticed that Kagome was fully leaning on him and got a slight flutter in his stomach. She looked so beautiful, she was at peace. He reached down to move a stray hair behind her ear, and she stirred, waking up, with a happy smile.  
  
"Morning." She said stretching. "Hmm, wonder what time it is."  
  
"9:14" Inuyasha said looking at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand beside their unused beds.  
  
"Ohhh, do you know what this hotel has, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with thoughts of a brilliant day forming in her head.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"A heated swimming pool!" she practically yelled, and jumped up with so much school-girl-giddiness. Good thing it was heated, it was getting cold outside.  
  
"Hey, that sounds like it would be fun." Inuyasha voiced his thought.  
  
"Ohh, but we'd have to get some bathing suites, ohh, and we could buy you some normal clothes too." She then thought of him in swim trunks and smiled.  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes, Jason was wearing them, they ARE Jason's." Inuyasha said defensively.  
  
"I love Jason with all my heart, but he look's like a freak, it's his fashion statement or something, but I think it look's stupid." She said.  
  
"Well, I like them, I want to buy some that look like this." He said.  
  
"God, fine" she finally said. The thought of him in more tight pants wasn't a factor at all in the decision though.sure we ALL believe you Kagome ;)   
  
********************  
  
They entered Hot Topic at about 9:40 and Inuyasha marveled at all the cool looking people. "Kagome people in your time don't dress stupid, it's just you." He said playfully.  
  
"Humph, this is an American import store, and I think everyone in here looks ridiculous." Kagome shot back, but then noticed that Inuyasha had been kidding and got a little shock. He had insulated her, but he wasn't being a jerk about it. 'hummmm.'  
  
Then she noticed that Inuyasha was staring at a wall with shirts that said funny things like he had seen God. "Inuyasha, their just shirts." She told him.  
  
"One by one the penguins steal my sanity!" then he broke into deafening laughter.  
  
"Inuyasha, people are staring." She said wishing she didn't know him.  
  
"Oh my God, I love this I want all these shirts!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no." she said as he made his way over to the comic section, she had actually read "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac" and it was really funny (in a sick gory kind of way.) She just hoped that he wouldn't like the blaring music they were now playing too.  
  
***************  
  
After they left the mall they had a considerably lighter wallet, not that they were anywhere near out of money (thanks to the Scratch-and-Win.) But Inuyasha had bought practically the whole store.  
  
He had almost every word tee from "Lead me not into temptation, I can do that myself", to "Sometimes I just wanna put on a bunny suit and scream." But he had gotten a pair of leather pants that look REALLY nice on him. so that kinda evened it out didn't it? He had gotten about five differed leather spiky wrist things and steel toed boots. And he had LOVED the music so they now had about ten CD's, all a group of guys that screamed into mic's, Only in Kagome's opinion, I love those screamers (.  
  
But what really made Kagome blush was when Inuyasha had found a very small bathing suit section and picked up a particularly small bathing suit that had skulls on it and asked what this teeny piece of clothing was called. Kagome had told him it was a bathing suit and he nearly fainted, he thought of Kagome wearing it and blushed deeply. Somehow he got her to buy it, along with a few fairy tee shirts, and he had gotten a pair of plain black swim trunks.  
  
Now they were on their way to their hotel, which was in walking distance from the mal when Inuyasha bumped into a young teenage girl with a word tee on and a bowler hat on top of her long wavy hair. "Sorry," she muttered as her curly haired friend laughed at her clumsiness, "HEY, your that guy from Yu-Yu-Hakusho!" she yelled. "Cassie!!! It's him!!! Yuske!!!"  
  
Cassie just stared in awe, at Inuyasha.  
  
"What the Hell!" Inuyasha yelled. "Who the Hell is Yuske?" He looked to Kagome who then bent down to whisper to the wavy haired girl.  
  
Your not supposed to hear this, but why not? "Girls, I think your in the wrong fan fic," she whispered to them, "this is Inuyash, not Yu-Yu Hakusho."  
  
"Are you sure?" the wavy haired girl asked. "Cassie, I told you we were at the wrong place but nooooo." She said to her companion.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know Victoria!"* she said back.  
  
"Urg lets go, ohh, were gonna be in trouble for being late," Victoria said, then took one last look at Inuyasha and said "Prunk."* *And walked away with Cassie.End of what your not supposed to hear, think of it as writing bloopers. (  
  
*****************  
  
* OK, OK, I know I wrote myself in, but it was soooo much fun. I couldn't resist! **Prunk is not a typo, it's an inside joke that Cassie and I have, nobody else would understand without hours of explanation, and I'm to lazy to do that, so you can just wonder to yourself what it means.  
  
Yes, I know I said that I'd have this out sooner, but my brother suddenly "remembered" a HUGE report is due Wed. and my Dad wont let him leave the computer till he's done. (He's still not done with it after 2 days!!! It's HUGE, and been assigned all semester, URGGG!!!! So I'm getting minimal time to type this fic.() So I'll have a Chapter 3 part B as soon as possible, I have all the chapters planned out, but I wanted to give you guys something to read, so this was my solution (. Ohh, and thanks to all the people who replied!!! You made me feel so happy about my first fic (!!! But what about my question, more action or settle with romance?(I'm leaning towards action, I just don't know what right now.)  
  
As always, more to come.  
  
Victoria. 


	4. Claws?

I don't own Inuyasha, I know it makes me sad too. : (  
  
Chapter 3 part 2: Claws?  
  
As they arrived back at the hotel around 11:30 and Kagome suddenly realized that she now had to wear that tiny-tiny bathing suit with the sculls in front of Inuyasha. 'How did he talk me into buying this?' She though. Oh well, those swim trunks were a tempting reward and the thought that tipped the scale against making up an excuse to get out of swimming.  
  
Kagome went to get changed. Inuyasha was thinking the same thoughts that she was. Except he felt VERY confidant with wearing his swim trunks. He smiled as he remembered the night they had been hit with the darts and her face when he had taken off his shirt. 'But wait, she's gonna be wearing that LITTLE bathing suit', he hadn't expected her to actually buy it, but he was glad now.  
  
Kagome emerged from the bathroom in a bathrobe, he wondered what she looked like under with her bathing suit on underneath. She blushed and motioned to Inuyasha that he could change in the bathroom now. Inuyasha exited the bathroom with his swim trunks and a shirt that said "I have lots of friend, you just can't see them." She laughed at the shirt as they made their way down the hall to the pool.  
  
They arrived, it was the moment of truth, the bathing suit unveiling. Inuyasha pulled off the shirt and smiled at Kagome's gaze, that she quickly averted.  
  
'He's FINE' was her first thought, he was breathtaking, then she saw his smile, then looked away quickly. She then gathered her courage and took off the robe.  
  
"Wow," he couldn't stop himself in time from blurting that out. He instantly turned 13 shades of red, but it was worth it, she was beautiful, she was amazing, she was,. his. 'Where did THAT come from?!'  
  
They got into the swimming pool and were instantly warmed. Neither of them had noticed how cold it was until they got into the pool. Now that they were past the bathing suit fiasco they noticed that there were about eight other people inhabiting the pool; a family of five, and group of three friends. The three small children were playing Marco Polo, and the friends looked like they were about to get in a splash fight. It made an interesting background noise.  
  
Inuyasha swam a few laps, to show off his strong, muscular body, hoping to impress Kagome. And Impress her he did, she could only stare at his body.  
  
  
  
What neither of them noticed was a black haired, human looking, cat demon, with sunglasses to cover her eyes. She once again was grateful for looking so human, it was a great cover, most people didn't look twice at her if she wore her diskise. When the pair of humans she was watching, to assure that the transformation was going well, had jumped into a well she was a little surprised. But when she followed them and saw they were gone she had climbed into the well herself and somehow was transported to what she now knew was the future. She had been confused at first but adapted quickly.  
  
Pandesia was very please, that boy was already strong when he was a half demon, or so her informant had told her. But the girl had miko powers, and a huge shard of the Shikon jewel, that would be a gladly welcomed acquirement to add to her own four shards. But what about the miko powers, that would definitely contradict the demon she was soon destined to become. 'It'll be very interesting to see what happens to that girl' she though. As she watched the pair get into a splash war, 'how amusing.'  
  
**************  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said when she saw his hair after he emerged from the bathroom. "Look at your hair!"  
  
They had come back to the hotel room after two hours at the pool, and Kagome had taken a shower to wash off the chlorine. She had told Inuyasha to do the same. But when he came out, in a towel, he had a few silver streaks in his human, black hair.  
  
Inuyasha hurried to look in the bathroom mirror, which he had to wipe the condensed water off of, to inspect his hair. It had two silver streaks on each side of his head. "I must be turning back into a demon." He said.  
  
"Then what about me turning demon?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I guess Keade was wrong, or something." Inuyasha told her, "Because your not turning demon yet, I guess that means that it's reacting to my.demon.blood?" He said unsure of his prognosis.  
  
"I guess that your right, because I'm not anywhere near demon yet." She paused trying to think "Maybe. umm. I have no clue" she admitted "I guess we'll find out soon though." She said.  
  
"Hmmmm, ohh well, we can worry about this later, what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?" He asked. "It's only three."  
  
"I'm sure we could find something to do." She replied.  
  
************************  
  
They had eventually just gone out to wander aimlessly around town, and had somehow acquired a flyer for a concert that night. Inuyasha wanted to hear more modern music, so they had gone back to the hotel to get 'properly dressed' for a 'night on the town' as Kagome had said.  
  
She had advised him on his outfit, which included a pair of black leather pants, a button down black shirt with a red dragon and some of those spiky cuff things. Inuyasha wanted to wear another funny shirt but Kagome had said it wasn't appropriate.  
  
Kagome came out of the bathroom and he couldn't believe that Kagome COULD look the way she did now. First she had make-up on, Inuyasha had never her with any form of cosmetics on and thought she looked even more beautiful than before, if such a thing was possible. She had a short form-fitting black skirt, a low cut red shirt, with a beautiful black rose on the front. It was just short enough to expose an inch or two of stomach, with a black coat over it, and high heeled boots that came half way up her shins.  
  
Inuyasha had never seen her with any jewelry, other than the Shikon jewel and was amazed at how he had never noticed the fact before. She wore a choker with a half-inch thick, black, satin strap, with a blood red heart surrounded by black spikes, and hoop earrings. It was amazing how that necklace made her neck look, he had no clue why he noticed this so much.  
  
They left at about 8:00 in a taxicab for the building that the concert was at. They arrived and saw a big line and got at the end of it. They got to the front, bought tickets and entered. There were strobe lights and blaring music, 'This is great!' Inuyasha thought.  
  
The band turned out to be one that Kagome had never heard of, but liked after listening to a few songs. Inuyasha was just amazed at all the people in the small area, and the way some of the girls were dancing. The current song was very upbeat and had a quick rhythm. Kagome began to dance and Inuyasha stared, he jolted himself out of his hypnotized state. He attempted to imitate the way the other guys were dancing.  
  
It turned out that Inuyasha was a natural dancer and had caught the eye of many beautiful women, but Inuyasha only had eyes for Kagome. They had been dancing for a while when Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to follow him, the music was too loud for verbal communication to work easily.  
  
She led him outside where they noticed that everything seemed awfully quiet, because their ears had taken so much punishment. "Inuyasha I don't feel.right. Something has.. changed," she said worried a little "I- oh my God!" She yelled as she noticed her clawed fingers.  
  
"Whoa" Inuyasha said, taking her hand into his to study them more carefully. " I guess your starting to turn demon after all." He said, then looked to see if his own hands had changed. They hadn't.  
  
Kagome looked at his fingers too, "I guess were changing in different ways." She said.  
  
"I guess so." He said, "Maybe we should go back to the hotel."  
  
" Ya, maybe that would be best." She said.  
  
********************  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't like this, it's getting to, to, real." Kagome said.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Keade will fix everything once we get he Harabi root." He said trying to comfort her.  
  
"But what else will happen before then?" She was getting panicked, she did NOT like the idea of being a brain washed demon.  
  
"I don't know, but it'll all turn out right, it always does." He said moving closer to her, on her bed, and slipped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Yah, it always does, doesn't it." She said while laying her head on Inuyasha shoulder. She was begging to feel better with Inuyasha's arm around her, making her feel safe. She shivered, it was cold in the room. Inuyasha pulled her in tighter, to try and warm her.  
  
She suddenly noticed how close he was holding her. He looked down into her eyes. Before he knew what was happening their lips met. He was almost as surprised as Kagome was, but neither one of them minded. It was Kagome's first kiss, she had so many feelings going through her body, and mind, but they were all positive, nothing in her mind told her to push away or stop, so she didn't  
  
Inuyasha pulled back 'here we go' he though. "Kagome, I, I like you. a lot, and, and." he trailed off.  
  
Kagome picked up where he left off "Would you be my boyfriend Inuyasha?" She asked knowing his answer.  
  
"Yes, definitely." He answered and kissed her again.  
  
****************  
  
'How sweet, I think I'm gonna puke!' Landle thought as he watched the humans kiss from behind the alarm clock. He was a flea demon who worked as one of Pandesia's informants, but this scene was getting painful to watch. He decided it was a good time to report to his partner, Armand. He jumped to the window, that was opened just a fraction of an inch, so he could get out, and headed towards Armand's room.  
  
He jumped through Armand's window and onto the table that Armand was sitting at. The big wolf demon looked to Landle. "Well?" He said with a very low voice.  
  
"Nothing much to update, no more physical changes, but their making out in there and it was getting disgusting." Said the flea.  
  
"Ahhh, well nothing should happen until morning that's too important. You can stay in here, if you really don't want to be in there." He said to his little friend. "And we can just tell Pandesia that you stayed there." He finished with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, so what is there to do around here?"  
  
"I've found that the thing called a Tee Vee, is very interesting." He replied grabbing for the remote.  
  
************  
  
Yay! Finally, I'm really sorry that it took so long to get this up, school starting again was a shock to my system, and a reminder of all the reports I've been putting off.  
  
So? Tell me what you think., and don't hesitate to criticize, if you think something is wrong or could be better tell me (I'm really self-conscious.) I do love all the replies, so keep them coming, (and watch my ego swell!)  
  
I'm not sure when I can get the next chapter out, but it will definitely be up by next Sunday at the very latest.  
  
As always, more to come.  
  
~*Victoria*~ 


	5. Revised

I DO own Inuyasha! HA, bet you didn't expect THAT. *Guy in back of my head whispers something to me* Oh wait, you mean a poster doesn't count? DAMN! OK I don't own Inuyasha, but maybe if I got some plastic wrap, and a bunny.. Oh, umm, don't pay attention to that. Anyways, READ and *REVEIW* (My ego is shrinking people!)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha woke up and looked at the clock, it was 2:14am. 'Why did I wake up?' He wondered. Wait, what was wrong with the clock, it looked different, yet familiar. wait a minute, it couldn't be.  
  
He quickly got up to look in the bathroom mirror. It was true, his eyes were golden and slatted. They were demon. He didn't feel any stronger, but he was getting his characteristic demon features, why? If anything he wanted to be stronger guys and that whole macho thing but why this? "The poison must be affected by my demon blood after all." He said out loud.  
  
Kagome shivered when Inuyasha got up, it was cold. When he came back into the main room. He saw this and went back to her side, keeping her warm. They both slipped into a peaceful and dreamless sleep once again.  
  
******************************  
  
They both awoke to a loud clattering. "Oh crap!" Landle said as he hopped as far away from the noise as possible.  
  
"What the.." Inuyasha said as he saw the metal pots and pans fall from the tiny kitchenette cabinet. Kagome saw this too and said something decisively unladylike.  
  
Landle hopped out the window, and to his partners' room for cover.  
  
"What caused that?" Kagome said looking to Inuyasha.  
  
"I have no clue, maybe an earthquake?" He said moving to the kitchenette for an inspection. "Well I don't see anything here, I guess we should clean it up."  
  
"Yah, wait.your eyes." She said looking to him, "When did your eyes turn?"  
  
"Oh, last night after you fell asleep," he said "I was gonna tell you about it when you woke up."  
  
"Oh, OK." she said as she bent down to pick up a pan. When she touched it she gave a small cry, more from shock than anything else. Her hand, her claws to be more specific, were red, swelled, and hurt like all Hell.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha immediately asked, coming to her side. Then he saw her hands. "Oh my god." He simply said.  
  
**********  
  
I have a very pitiful excuse for an abysmally short chapter! Writers block! Ahhhh, it's not fair! I get so little time to work on this and not writers' block? If you can help with ANY ideas I would REALLY appreciate it! I will give you lots of Monopoly money !!!! AND a HUG!  
  
And now for the sad self doubt part. Would anyone care if I stopped writing this, it's not going anywhere right now, and it's getting annoying. Criticism is OK too, tell me if you don't like it. I'm only writing this now because of you guys, so if you don't care about it tell me. I might take this off.  
  
~*Victoria*~ 


	6. Miko Allergies?

People!!!!! Victoria is back, I told people this would be up on Wed., but I'm nocturnal, so Thurs. At 4am is still kinda Wed in my mind, sorry for the mix up, I'll be more specific next time.  
"We, need to get to Keada's right away!" Inuyasha said to the horrified Kagome.  
  
"No, no I'll be fine.I can treat this" she said trying more than anything to believe herself  
  
"Are you sure? It looks bad, your claws, they're bleeding." He said grabbing for a hand towel to try and help, somehow. He had no clue what the first step to treating something like this was. His body usually healed something like this quickly, but neither of them were half demons right now so he wanted to help bandage it. Sad thing was, he was usually on the receiving end of any of the medical treatment he had seen and was usually trying to stay alive or get back to battle during those times. He didn't know how to help Kagome, but desperately wanted to, he could see she was in pain.  
  
"Here, turn on the faucet, I don't think I can." Inuyasha did as he was told "Make it warm, not hot, warm." He adjusted it accordingly. "Okay, umm, get the bucket, and fill it, I need to soak my fing- my.claws." She ended a little repulsed by her new appendages.  
  
"What happened to them?" Inuyasha voiced after he had fetched the bucket and filled it with the warm water.  
  
"I.. I don't know." She said. "At least I still have my miko powers, I can use that to help heal my fingers." her eyes widened with her discovery from her own words. "Inuyasha! I know what's happening! It's my miko powers. they're fighting off the demon blood." she said slowly. "O h, this is bad, this is very bad!"  
  
"Why, how is this working?" Inuyasha asked trying to fully understand what was happening. "What's so bad, you can use your miko powers to fight it off can't you?"  
  
"She shook her head, "No Inuyasha, my powers are going to try and destroy any demon blood, and if my blood is turning demon, then. " she paused taking in her deductions as she realized them "I think I'll die."  
  
"WHAT!" But, but.no!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why won't your miko powers stop this?!"  
  
"They are attacking the demon, it will destroy the demon, eventually, but it will harm my body in the process!" she said forcing herself away from hysterics.  
  
"We need to get to Keade's, or a medic in this area at least!" he said.  
  
She was quick to reply, "No we can't go to the hospital, they won't know how to treat this type of thing, they aren't exactly used to demon potions and miko allergies!"  
  
"Well then what do we do?" he said eyeing her worriedly.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see." She simply said.  
'Pandesia will love this!' Landel thought as he scurried from the room to report directly to his master.  
"She's reacting better than I could ever have hoped for!" Pandesia said more to herself than the wolf demon or his flea companion.  
  
"What shall we do now master?" Armand asked, not wanting to stay to long in the company of his sometime manic master.  
  
"We shall make the Inu an offer." She said with an evil grin, "I do wonder what or who he'll choose."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Okay people I do know it's been a month, I'm sorry. I've had a series of unfortunate events (I love those books!) The long and short of it are mostly auditions for a very important play that I'm proud to say I'm cast in ^_^ and my computer breaking, twice (Grumble, Grumble-_-) Anyway I do think this is the first thing I've ever written that remotely resembled a cliff hanger. I usually don't do this, mostly because I don't know when my lazy ass will write another chapter. But in my screwed up school system we have a four-day weekend and I'll probably have the next chapter up by Mon. or Tues.  
  
I also think I will have shorter chapters, but post them more frequently, so I hope you guys like that, if not than tell me. PLEASE criticize me, I want to get better at this! The only way that can happen is tough love, constructive criticism, please don't mindlessly flame. If you're going to flame tell me exactly what I did that bugged you so much, or even better, how to change it.  
  
Okay I'm done now, bye bye,  
  
And as always,  
  
More to come.  
  
~*Victoria*~ 


	7. This Story is on Hold

I'm putting this story on hold for a few months. Sorry guys, but this was a very poorly planned fic, I started it the day I found FF.net. I'll be getting a new fic up soon, one with an actual original plot! I think I'll call it Deja Vu (does anyone know how to get those apostrophe- like things above the letters to make the words pronounced properly?)  
  
I'm doing this because I'm really just writing this for you guys, and not even doing that much, I don't enjoy it at all, the story is just too ordinary for me now. If anyone wants to pick this up and finish it contact me, if not I'll finish this after my next story.  
  
~*Victoria*~ 


End file.
